Non-volatile semiconductor memory cells using a floating gate to store charges thereon and memory arrays of such non-volatile memory cells formed in a semiconductor substrate are well known in the art. Typically, such floating gate memory cells have been of the split gate type, or stacked gate type.
One of the problems facing the manufacturability of semiconductor floating gate memory cell arrays has been the alignment of the various components such as source, drain, control gate, and floating gate. As the design rule of integration of semiconductor processing decreases, reducing the smallest lithographic feature, the need for precise alignment becomes more critical. Alignment of various parts also determines the yield of the manufacturing of the semiconductor products.
Self-alignment is well known in the art. Self-alignment refers to the act of processing one or more steps involving one or more materials such that the features are automatically aligned with respect to one another in that step processing. Accordingly, the present invention uses the technique of self-alignment to achieve the manufacturing of a semiconductor memory array of the floating gate memory cell type.
There is a constant need to shrink the size of the memory cell arrays in order to maximize the number of memory cells on a single wafer. It is well known that forming memory cells in pairs, with each pair sharing a single source region, and with adjacent pairs of cells sharing a common drain region, reduces the size of the memory cell array. However, a large area of the array is typically reserved for the bit-line connection to the drain regions. The bit-line area is often occupied by the contact openings between memory cell pairs, and the contact to wordline spacing, which strongly depends upon lithography generation, contact alignment and contact integrity. In addition, significant space is reserved for the word-line transistor, the size of which is set by lithography generation and junction scaling.
Traditionally, floating gates are formed with a sharp edge facing a control gate to enhance Fowler-Nordheim tunneling, which is used to move electrons off of the floating gate during an erase operation. The sharp edge is typically formed by oxidizing or partially etching the top surface of the floating gate poly in an uneven manner. However, as the dimensions of the floating gate get smaller, this sharp edge can be more difficult to form in this manner.
There is also a need to improve the programming efficiency of memory cell array. In conventional programming schemes, the electrons in the channel region flow in a path parallel to the floating gate, where a relatively small number of the heated electrons are injected onto the floating gate. The estimated program efficiency (number of electrons injected compared to total number of electrons) is estimated at about 1/1000.
It is known to form memory cell elements over non-planar portions of the substrate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,341 (Ogura) discloses a number of memory device configurations that includes a step channel formed in the substrate surface. While the purpose of the step channel is to inject hot electrons more efficiently onto the floating gate, these memory device designs are still deficient in that it is difficult to optimize the size and formation of the memory cell elements as well the necessary operational parameters needed for efficient and reliable operation.
There is a need for a non-volatile, floating gate type memory cell array with significant cell size reduction without compromising the functionality or reliability of the floating gate memory.